


A Cure for Hiccups

by pixelizedRifles



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Shenanigans, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan, Sleepy Kisses, dan is a butt, extreme fluffy, phil is a cutie, twitter rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelizedRifles/pseuds/pixelizedRifles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil find themselves wrapped up in some late-night shenanigans.  Based off of Dan’s Tweet:  It’s nearly 3am and I’m trying to sleep and I can hear Phil hiccupping through the wall x__x it’s been four hours now</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey this is my first phanfic and honestly I can't help but feel that it's a bit ooc, but I did my best. hope it's satisfactory enough!

If you asked Dan if he had been patient, he would assure you that he most certainly had.  In fact, when he first heard the repetitive clucking through the walls of his shared flat, he had laughed.  At that moment, he had thought in his mind that it would be Phil who would not be getting any sleep that night.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

Sometimes it’s the smallest of things that set people off.  After a rough day of holding in your emotions, it could take something as simple as accidentally bumping into someone to have them all come crashing down.  But to Dan, Phil’s clucking was humorous. 

At first.

 It was kinda like that one new song that you (and practically everyone else on the bloody planet) love as soon as it comes out on the radio.  You laugh, you dance, and you may even sing along despite sounding like a band of feral cats.  But then you hear it again, and again, and again, and suddenly? 

You hate that song.

 Whenever you hear it come on in the car, you turn to a different station.  When it plays at a store, you leave that store—you can easily get your cheese somewhere with higher principles, thank-you-very-much.  When your buddy—who had just recently heard said song and was back in the stage of adoring it—decided it would be cute to start belching it at the top of their lungs, you find yourself a little angry.

So after hearing Phil hiccup for approximately four hours, Dan had had enough.

He rolled over with a scowl, eyebrows knitting together as he snatched his phone off of his bedside table.  The light blinded him at first, but after a minute or so, the numbers 2:46 flashed on his screen.  Dan cursed under his breath and retreated from the enviable warmth of his bed.  As he made his way over to his wardrobe to fetch his robe, he opened twitter and began to type a little rant.

_It’s nearly three a.m. and I keep hearing Phil hiccup through the walls X.X It’s been four hours._

Satisfied with his work, he lifted a finger to press the ‘submit’ button, but then paused.  Was his irritation justified, or was he just sleepy?  Perhaps he’d regret such an action the next morning.  Was it really such a big deal?

Another hiccup from Phil confirmed the answer.

Dan hastily threw on a robe and shoved his phone into the left pocket of it, tying the front lazily as he walked out of his room.  He raised a diligent fist to his flat mate’s door, and knocked just a bit too loudly for standard routine.

“It’s open,” Phil called with a bit of a husky slur, and Dan struggled to keep himself bitter.  He opened the door and felt all of his anger wash away when he flipped the light switch.  Phil recoiled immediately, but not quickly enough for Dan to have seen the concern on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Phil said automatically, and Dan watched as his lips curled down into a slight-pout as he sat up to face him, “have I been keeping you up?”

“Yeah, but it’s no big deal,” shrugged Dan,—mentally making a note to delete his last twitter update—and he sat down on the edge of Phil’s bed with his hands folded awkwardly on his lap.   “I figured you’d appreciate a friend in your final moments.  It must be so agonizing.”

Phil started laughing—it was nearly three in the morning after all, nearly everything was hilarious— only to be interrupted by another hiccup, causing him to laugh even more.

“Oh yes, how kind of you! I fear that I may not make it into the morn*hic*—Oh come on!”

Dan lay back on the bed with a goofy smile gracing his lips.  “It’s way too early for this,” he said, and put an arm over his eyes with a yawn.

“Agreed,” Phil hummed, and stretched his arms over his head with a yawn of his own.  “Stop giving me your diseases!” he slurred through the yawn, and Dan laughed.  A sudden thought occurred to him, and he shot up from the bed to shoot Phil a mischievous grin.

"Oh no," Phil groaned, already not trusting the look on his friend's face.  Last time Dan had looked at him like that was before they'd tried friendship yoga.   His poor legs had never quite recovered from such stressful stretching. 

"You want your hiccups to go away, don't you?" Dan asked with a small roll of his eyes.  Honestly, the lack of trust Phil had in him was a bit concerning.  Yeah, Dan liked to play around in all good fun, but it's not like he couldn't be a good friend at the same time.

"Yeah," Phil said hesitantly, regarding Dan with cautious eyes.  It's not that he didn’t trust Dan; in fact, Phil would probably trust him with his life if it came down to it.  It was just that darn grin that he had on his face that made Phil's trust in him shift ever-so-slightly.

"So, why don't we just spook them away?" Dan suggested, lifting both his hands up to send Phil the 'Why not?' look.  Phil found himself laughing a little--of course Dan would suggest doing something dorky like that. Why was he ever doubtful in the first place?

"Scare them away for me then, Professor Spookims!" Phil exclaimed, and had to hide his face in laughter when Dan sent him an incredulous look.  He couldn't help it! It was early, and he was tired.  It wasn't his fault that his jokes were awful.

"Alrighty then," Dan said awkwardly, but couldn’t bring himself to wipe the smile off of his face.  "Close your eyes, you doofus."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to count your bloody eyelashes."

"Good luck with that! I've been told that I have very luscious lashes.  I don't know if you'll be able to--"

"Oh for god's sake--Close your eyes so I can scare you, Phil!"

"Alright, alright!" Phil closed his eyes like he was told, lips folding down at the ends at a failed attempt to erase the smile off of his face.

 Dan stared at him suspiciously for a moment before lifting a very offensive finger in front of Phil's face. When Phil didn't react, Dan's suspicions were put to rest, and he looked around the room for a moment. Aha! he thought, and launched himself off of Phil's bed and over his dresser where he found exactly what he needed.

"Can I peek yet?" Phil asked tentatively, and Dan snorted.  "Not yet," he said teasingly, and made his way back over to his spot on the bed.  After settling himself until he was perfectly comfortable (and a few whines from an impatient Phil,) Dan raised the mask up to his face and a smile stretched across his lips as he leaned in real close 

"You can open up now," he said, and when Phil's eyes opened, he absolutely lost it.

Phil wasn't too sure what to expect when he opened his eyes.  Perhaps something silly like a sock or something scandalous likes a picture of a naked lady.  When he opened his eyes and found his own face staring back at him, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

"What?" Dan's voice said to him through his cardboard clone as Phil jumped with a little squeak of surprise.  "Not scary enough?"

Phil laughed a little nervously.  Their faces were far too close, and Phil inhaled shakily as he felt Dan's breath gently tickle his face.  In his drowsy state, Dan's eyes shown off a ubiquitous glow that sent tingles of warmth down his spine and to his toes.

"You said you were going to scare me," Phil said nervously, "not scar me for life.  I look awful with brown eyes!"

Dan laughed and--much to Phil's dismay, -- tipped his head down so that his eyelashes were mere inches away from brushing Phil's nose.  Phil inhaled sharply, and shut his eyes.  "Try again?" he sputtered, biting at his lip slightly.

Dan's laughter ended with a few more snorts, and took the mask off with a goofy grin.  The grin faded away, however, when he realized the proximity in which he was engaged with Phil. 

His breath hitched but he didn't dare look away; his eyes widened as he took in the beauty that was Phil Lester.  Up close, he could see the blemishes that the camera was blind to.  There were immense dark circles under his eyes, dictating that he had not been sleeping well recently, and bit of acne growing under his usually carefully combed fringe that was now ruffled in its natural bed-head state.   But none of that mattered, because in that moment, Phil Lester was the most beautiful person Dan had ever seen.

For some odd reason, Dan chose that moment to truly appreciate Phil's face as a whole, and found that he was absolutely smitten with the sight. It wasn't how soft his skin looked, like ivory porcelain under the dim lighting of the lamp, or how seemingly impossible it was to count the elegant long eyelashes that contrasted against his cheeks.  No, it was his lips, plump, pink and parted slightly that made Dan resort to licking his own greedily, and slowly lean in until their lips were nearly touching, and--

Excruciatingly blue eyes snapped open, and Dan froze--only a heartbeat away from kissing his best friend-- as they both made equally wide eye-contact.  Their foreheads were together, noses at each other’s sides, and it was certainly the most embarrassing situation Dan has ever found himself in.

  Phil gazed at him with a certain uncertainty that made Dan's heart ache, but he watched carefully as his eyes darted down at Dan's lips, eyebrows furrowing a bit, before looking back up at Dan with an almost welcoming gaze.

"Can I..." Dan gulped, not fists tangling into the sheets at his side.

Phil took a shuddery breath, and closed his eyes for a moment before closing the space in-between the two of them with a single movement.  Dan squeaked; face instantly heating up, and found himself closing his eyes and easing into the kiss.

In the end, Phil was the one to pull away--albeit reluctantly, -- and gazed at Dan with half-lidded eyes and an expression that sent a shiver down the brunette's spine.  He’d left little distance between the two of them; all Dan would have to do was breathe incorrectly, and the two of them would be lip-locked. 

"That was...um..." Dan sputtered, attempting to make sense of the situation, and Phil raised a tender hand to his reddened cheek, rubbing comforting circles.

"Can we do it again?" Phil whispered, eyes blown wide and puppy-like and Dan replied only by pressing his lips onto the others' clumsily.  Phil snorted and wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him close.  Dan made a soft noise, and reached a hand up to tangle in Phil's hair, resting the other one on his chest for support.

They exchanged a series of sweet, chaste kisses like this, slowly but surely falling back onto the bed, and tangling into each other’s embrace.  It was hypnotic, almost like a dance as they pressed their lips together, hands innocently exploring everything from each other’s hands to their earlobes. It was Phil who broke the trance with a little laugh against Dan's lips, and said brunette looked at him questioningly through his drowsy state.

"What is it?" he asked softly, and Phil only smiled at him, letting a moment of silent ring out through the room as he pulled Dan closer into him so that the latter's head was tucked underneath his chin.

"No more hiccups," he whispered with a fond smile, and closed his eyes as Dan snorted underneath him.

"You're an idiot," he replied, though he didn’t really mean it, of course.  He didn't realize how heavy his eyelids were until they fluttered closed, and he sighed contently as he slowly felt the sound of Phil's heart-beat luring him to sleep.

If you asked Dan if he had been content in that very moment, he would assure you that he most certainly had.  In fact, when he first heard the repetitive snoring from his snuggle-partner of choice, he had laughed.  At that moment, he had thought that it would be a long time before either of them slept by themselves again.

Oh and how very right he was.

 


End file.
